Czarna Strzała, Część 1 (Morrowind)
Czarna Strzała, Część 1 – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Treść Czarna strzała, część I Gorgic Guine Byłem młody, gdy Księżna Woda zatrudniła mnie na pomocnika lokaja w jej letnim pałacu. Do tego czasu moje doświadczenia z życiem arystokracji były bardzo ograniczone. W Prastarym Korzeniu działali zamożni kupcy, handlowcy, dyplomaci i oficjele, lecz moim krewnym nie było dane zbliżyć się do tych kręgów towarzyskich. Gdy osiągnąłem wiek dojrzały, rodzina nie prowadziła żadnych interesów, w które mógłbym wejść, lecz mój kuzyn słyszał, że na posiadłości położonej daleko od miasta potrzebni są służący. Posiadłość była tak odległa, że raczej niewielu było chętnych do pracy tam. Szedłem już pięć dni przez ostępy Puszczy Valen, gdy napotkałem grupę jeźdźców zmierzającą w moim kierunku. Byli wśród nich trzej Bosmerowie, jedna Bosmerka, dwie Bretonki i Dunmer. Wyglądali na poszukiwaczy przygód. "Ty również idziesz do Molivy?" - zapytała Prolyssa, jedna z Bretonek, gdy przedstawiliśmy się sobie. "Nie wiem, co to takiego" - odparłem. - "Chcę zatrudnić się jako służący u Księżnej Woda". "Zabierzemy cię do bram jej posiadłości" - powiedział Dunmer Missun Akin, wciągając mnie na swego konia. - "Ale lepiej nie wspominaj Jej Książęcej Mości, że eskortowali cię studenci z Molivy. Chyba że tak naprawdę nie chcesz zostać członkiem jej służby". W drodze Akin wyjaśnił, o co mu chodziło. Moliva to położona najbliżej posiadłości Księżnej wioska, w której po latach spędzonych w wojsku osiadł wielki i uznany łucznik. Na imię mu było Hiomaste i chociaż przeszedł już na emeryturę, zaczął przyjmować studentów chcących nauczyć się sztuki łuczniczej. Z czasem, gdy rozeszła się wieść o wielkim nauczycielu, coraz więcej studentów przybywało, by uczyć się od Mistrza. Bretonki przybyły aż z Zachodniego Krańca Wysokiej Skały. Akin przemierzył kontynent w drodze ze swego domu niedaleko wielkiego wulkanu w Morrowind. Pokazał mi ebonowe strzały, które przywiózł ze swej ojczyzny. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem nic równie czarnego. "Z tego, co słyszeliśmy - powiedział Kopale, jeden z Bosmerów - Księżna jest Cyrodiilianką, a jej rodzina mieszkała tu jeszcze przed utworzeniem Cesarstwa, więc można by pomyśleć, że powinna być przyzwyczajona do prostych ludzi z Puszczy Valen. Nic bardziej mylnego. Ona nienawidzi tej wioski, a najbardziej szkoły". "Chyba chce kontrolować cały ruch w swojej puszczy" - zaśmiała się Prolyssa. Przyjąłem te informacje z wdzięcznością i poczułem, że coraz bardziej obawiam się pierwszego spotkania z nietolerancyjną Księżną. Pierwsze spojrzenie przez drzewa na pałac nie ukoiło wcale mych obaw. W niczym nie przypominał budynków, które widziałem w Puszczy Valen. Rozległa budowla z kamienia i żelaza, zwieńczona blankami niczym szczęka wielkiej bestii. Większość drzew w pobliżu pałacu ścięto dawno temu - mogłem sobie tylko wyobrazić, że towarzyszył temu skandal, a Bosmerowie ze wsi odczuwali wielki strach przed Księstwem Woda, skoro na to pozwolili. Zamiast drzew pałac otaczała pierścieniem szeroka szaro-zielona fosa, więc stał on na idealnie ukształtowanej, choć sztucznej, wyspie. Widziałem takie rzeczy na gobelinach z Wysokiej Skały i Prowincji Cesarskiej, lecz nigdy w swojej ojczyźnie. "Przy bramie na pewno stoi strażnik, więc opuścimy cię tutaj" - powiedział Akin, zatrzymując swego konia na drodze. - "Lepiej dla ciebie, by nie ciążyło na tobie powiązanie z nami". Podziękowałem moim towarzyszom i życzyłem im powodzenia w nauce. Odjechali, a ja poszedłem dalej pieszo. Po kilku minutach znalazłem się przy bramie frontowej, która, jak zauważyłem, połączona była z wysokim, zdobionym metalowym płotem, mającym chronić posiadłość. Gdy strażnik przy bramie zorientował się, że przychodzę w sprawie pracy, przepuścił mnie i dał znak strażnikowi po drugiej stronie trawnika, by opuścił most zwodzony i pozwolił mi przejść przez fosę. Pozostał ostatni środek bezpieczeństwa - drzwi frontowe, żelazne monstrum z herbem Woda na górze, wzmocnione dodatkowo żelaznymi pasami, z jedną złotą dziurką od klucza. Strażnik otworzył drzwi i wpuścił mnie do ogromnego, mrocznego pałacu z szarego kamienia. Jej Książęca Mość przywitała mnie w bawialni. Była wątła i pomarszczona jak gad, okryta prostą czerwoną suknią. Widać było jak na dłoni, że nigdy się nie uśmiechała. Nasza rozmowa w sprawie pracy składała się z jednego pytania. "Czy wiesz cokolwiek na temat bycia pomocnikiem lokaja na usługach Cesarskiej arystokratki?" - Jej głos był jak bardzo stara skóra. "Nie, Wasza Książęca Mość". "Dobrze. Żaden służący nie rozumie, co trzeba robić, a szczególnie nie lubię tych, którzy myślą, że rozumieją. Przyjmuję cię". Życie w pałacu było pozbawione rozrywek, lecz stanowisko pomocnika lokaja wymagało bardzo mało pracy. Przez większość dni nie miałem nic do roboty poza schodzeniem Księżnej z oczu. Chodziłem wtedy zwykle drogą do oddalonej o dwie mile Molivy. Pod pewnymi względami w wiosce nie było nic specjalnego ani niezwykłego - w Puszczy Valen są tysiące identycznych miejsc. Jednak na pobliskim stoku znajdowała się akademia łucznicza Mistrza Hiomaste i często, wziąwszy ze sobą coś do jedzenia, chodziłem tam oglądać ćwiczenia. Czasami spotykałem się potem z Prolyssą i Akinem. Rozmowy z Akinem bardzo rzadko wykraczały tematem poza łucznictwo. Chociaż bardzo go lubiłem, Prolyssa była bardziej zajmującym towarzyszem, nie tylko dlatego, że była piękna jak na Bretonkę, lecz również interesowała się czymś jeszcze poza precyzyjnym strzelaniem z łuku. "W Wysokiej Skale jest cyrk, którego występ oglądałam, będąc małą dziewczynką. Nazywa się Cyrk Pod Piórem" - powiedziała podczas jednego z naszych spacerów po lesie. - "Jest on u nas odkąd sięga pamięć ludzka. Musisz go koniecznie zobaczyć, jeśli kiedyś będziesz miał taką możliwość. Są w nim wystawiane sztuki i pokazy towarzyszące, występują też najbardziej niesamowici akrobaci i łucznicy, jakich widziałeś kiedykolwiek w życiu. Moim marzeniem jest dołączenie do nich pewnego dnia, gdy będę już na tyle dobra". "Po czym poznasz, że jesteś już wystarczająco dobrą łuczniczką?" - zapytałem. Nie odpowiedziała, a gdy odwróciłem się, spostrzegłem, że zniknęła. W osłupieniu rozglądałem się dookoła, dopóki nie usłyszałem jej śmiechu dochodzącego z drzewa nade mną. Siedziała na gałęzi, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. "Może nie dołączę do cyrku jako łuczniczka, ale jako akrobatka" - powiedziała. - "A może w obu tych rolach. Doszłam do wniosku, że w Puszczy Valen przekonam się najlepiej, czego mogę się nauczyć. Macie tu wszystkich tych wielkich nauczycieli do naśladowania na drzewach. Tych małpoludów". Naprężywszy się, chwyciła swą lewą nogę, a następnie wyskoczyła do przodu na prawej. Momentalnie przeskoczyła na sąsiednią gałąź. Trudno mi było z nią rozmawiać. "Masz na myśli Imga?" - wyjąkałem. - "Nie denerwujesz się na takiej wysokości?" "Wiem, że to banał - odrzekła, wskakując na jeszcze wyższą gałąź - ale sekret polega na tym, żeby nigdy nie patrzeć w dół". "Czy mogłabyś zejść na dół?" "Tak czy inaczej chyba powinnam" - powiedziała. Była już dobre trzydzieści stóp nad ziemią i próbowała wyciągniętymi na boki ramionami utrzymać równowagę na bardzo cienkiej gałęzi. Wskazała na bramę, ledwo widoczną po drugiej stronie drogi. - "Nie chcę podchodzić bliżej do pałacu tej twojej Księżnej niż to drzewo". Musiałem powstrzymać się od krzyknięcia, gdy Prolyssa zeskoczyła z gałęzi, zrobiła fikołka w powietrzu i wylądowała na ziemi na lekko ugiętych kolanach. Wyjaśniła, że na tym właśnie polega sztuczka. Przewidzieć uderzenie zanim nastąpi. Wyraziłem moje przekonanie, że stanie się wielką atrakcją Cyrku Pod Piórem. Oczywiście, teraz wiem, że nigdy nie miało to nastąpić. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, tego dnia musiałem wrócić wcześniej. Był to jeden z niewielu razy, kiedy miałem, w pewnym sensie, coś do roboty. Kiedy tylko Księżna podejmowała gości, miałem być w pałacu. Nie znaczy to, że miałem jakieś konkretne obowiązki poza staniem na baczność w jadalni. Kelnerzy i pokojówki w pocie czoła wnosili jedzenie, a później zabierali talerze, natomiast lokaje pełnili jedynie funkcję dekoracyjną, dla formalności. Byłem jednak widownią nadchodzącego dramatu. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki